


Sentinel Sundae

by Tayla36



Series: Boy Toys [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-25
Updated: 2002-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair discovers a new use for chocolate sauce and whipped cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinel Sundae

## Sentinel Sundae

by Tayla

The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount Network Television. No copyright infringement is intended. The author makes no profit and exists solely on the accolades from fellow fans.  


This is the third one of these things so I guess it's a series now. And the name for the series came from a chat with kyrdwyn. Thanks girl. This all started way back when, when Peja issued a secret fantasy challenge. Now the boys whisper in my ear until I write down their depraved imaginings. You didn't think I came up with this stuff on my own, did you? It's not my fault. I'm totally innocent. Blair, its Blair's fault. And Jim's because he lets him get away with it. If I were Jim, I would have to turn Blair over my knee and give him a sound spanking. . .

Warnings: None, unless you're a Sentinel that doesn't like to be sticky, or you don't like to read about sexual encounters between two men, in which case, you really don't want to be reading this!  


This story is a sequel to: Wax 

* * *

"You want to what?" 

"Please Jim? Pretty please?" 

They were sitting on the sofa in the living room on a Sunday afternoon, discussing Blair's latest fantasy. 

"Let me get this straight. You want to lay me out on our kitchen table. The table where we have to eat breakfast every morning. You want to paint strange, mystical symbols on my body with chocolate sauce and that disgusting canned whipped cream. 

"It doesn't have to be mystical symbols. It could be obscene words instead." 

"And then you're gonna fuck me while you're on a sugar high from licking all of that junk off me." 

"Well, yes, that's the plan." 

Jim looked at Blair as if he had grown two heads. "This is one of your exciting, elaborate fantasies?" 

"No, this is one of my spur of the moment, off the top of my head fantasies." 

"On the kitchen table?" Jim looked pained. 

"Well, we would be more comfortable on the bed, but there's that pesky house rule number 412, no food in the bedroom and rule 412a especially no messy food in the bedroom." 

"Yeah but what about house rule 56, no naked asses on any piece of furniture except the bed and rule number 56a especially no naked asses on the table where we eat breakfast every morning!" Jim was digging in, now. He was being extremely stubborn about this fantasy. 

Well, Blair could be stubborn too. He put on his best pout; the one he knew Jim could not resist. "Come on Jim. It's been a month since we last did a fantasy, and it's my turn." 

Jim was trying his best to ignore the pout. 

Blair added the sad, puppy dog eyes. "Please Jim. I'm in the mood for something different." 

Jim seized on his partner's choice of words. "You getting bored with me already, Chief?" 

Blair was quick to reassure his lover. He straddled Jim's legs and immediately began to place many kisses on the big mans face. "Never. I'll never be bored with you." He looked Jim in the eye. "Seriously Jim, you do know that, don't you?" 

"Yes I know that, Baby." The Sentinel drew Blair's head down for more kisses and the two men spent the next few minutes exploring each other's mouths. Blair pulled back and looked at his partner. 

"Jim, what's the problem? We agreed that we would try out each other's fantasies." 

Jim sighed. "I'm not going to win this fight, am I?" 

Blair's grin was ear to ear. "Nope." 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Strip and get on the table. I'll do the rest." Blair was already half way out of his clothes. 

Jim sighed and began to take off his clothes, while his naked partner went to the refrigerator and got out the chocolate sauce and the whipped cream. 

"I hope you're going to warm that stuff up first, Chief." Jim remarked as he was climbing onto the table. 

Blair made a quick detour to the microwave and placed the bottle of chocolate inside. "Just the chocolate, Jim. The whipped cream has to stay cold, or it will be runny. This isn't supposed to be a milk bath, you know." 

Blair turned back to the table and caught his breath at the sight of his Sentinel stretched out, naked, waiting for him. He quickly gathered the supplies he needed and crossed to the table. He set the things on a chair and climbed onto the table himself, straddling Jim's thighs. As he gazed down at his lover, he was struck once again by how much he loved this man beneath him. 

Jim was looking up at Blair, thinking that it was a good thing he loved Blair. He knew he wouldn't have gone through any of this for Carolyn. Not that Carolyn would have asked. His sex life during his marriage had been normal and predictable. He frowned at that thought. He was suddenly glad that Blair had such an imagination. It certainly made life interesting. 

Blair caught his lover's frown and wondered what was wrong. "Jim? Are you okay with this? If you really don't want to, we can just go to bed and make love like normal." 

Considering the direction his thoughts had been going in, that was the last thing that Jim wanted. He smiled at Blair and reached up to cup his face. "No Blair, I'm alright. Go ahead with what you had planned." 

Blair's answering grin was brilliant. 

He picked up the bottle of chocolate sauce and shook it. He took Jim's hand and poured a small drop on the inside of his wrist. "Is that too hot?" 

"No, it's fine." 

Blair dribbled a little onto the center of Jim's chest, then lowered his head to lick it off. Both men groaned as their cocks bumped together. Blair settled himself more firmly on top of Jim, sitting on the larger man's thighs. He pressed down, grinding their filling cocks together. 

Blair dribbled more chocolate onto Jim's chest in small circles around his nipples. The big man gasped at the sensation of the warmth on his sensitive skin. Blair leaned over to lick the sticky stuff off his right nipple, then drew the bud into his mouth and sucked, bringing the nub to a stiff point. He then treated the left nipple to the same treatment while Jim moaned and thrashed beneath him. Blair sat back and looked into his lover's face. 

"You doing okay, Big Guy? You look like you're starting to get into this a little bit." 

"Blair, you're sucking my nipples, that's always a good thing. I'm still not convinced that we need the condiments, but you just go ahead and knock yourself out." 

Blair set the chocolate aside and picked up the can of whipped cream. He sprayed a line of cream down the middle of Jim's torso, past his navel and stopped just before he got to Jim's erect cock. Jim flinched a bit as the cold stuff touched his skin. Blair backed up a bit and leaned over Jim's groin and began licking up the cream. He could feel Jim's cock pressing into his neck. He almost abandoned his plans to dive down on his favorite treat, but he continued what he was doing. He licked his way up Jim's chest until all the cream was gone. 

Jim wanted to grab Blair and carry him upstairs to their bed and fuck him silly. The teasing tongue was driving him crazy. But he didn't want to ruin this for his lover. He settled for seizing Blair's head in his hands and pulling him up for a deep kiss. He licked the traces of cream from Blair's lips, then plunged his tongue inside to get a taste of chocolate flavored Blair. He rocked his hips upward to grind his cock firmly against Blair's, and the younger man moaned into his lover's mouth. Blair broke the kiss and pulled back to look in Jim's face. 

"Oh yeah. You're definitely getting into this now." 

"It's you're tongue, Chief. You're driving me crazy." 

Blair backed up again, licking his way down Jim's body, tasting the traces of whipped cream and chocolate that were left on Jim's skin. He stopped just before he got to Jim's cock, and his lover whined in distress. 

"Please, do something." He practically begged his lover. 

"Patience babe. We're getting there." 

He backed up further. He urged Jim to spread his legs, and he settled himself between his lover's thighs. He reached over onto the chair and picked up something that he had left there earlier. 

Jim looked up in time to see Blair pick up the banana. And he panicked a bit. 

"Absolutely not, Chief. You are not fucking me with fruit." 

Blair looked stunned for a moment and then giggled. "No Jim, I'm not going to fuck you with fruit. I'm going to fuck you with my dick. Eventually. But I'm still playing." 

Blair picked up the bottle of chocolate again. He drizzled it onto Jim's stomach and let the sauce fill his lover's navel. He continued downward and drizzled some over his partner's stiff prick. 

He set the bottle aside and then went down on Jim. The big man hissed in pleasure as Blair's hot wet mouth closed over the tip of his erection. He thrust upward with his hips, trying to get more of his cock into his lover's mouth, but Blair pulled back. He leaned some of his weight on Jim's thighs to hold him down on the table. Then he began to use just his tongue, licking up the streams of chocolate. Jim trembled under the treatment. The muscles in his thighs twitched as he resisted the urge to thrust his hips. 

After Blair finished cleaning the sauce off of Jim, he sat up and reached for the banana again. Jim was moaning in need, and he watched in stunned silence as Blair abandoned his cock and peeled the banana. 

Blair grinned seductively as he dipped the fruit into the pool of chocolate in Jim's navel. He brought the banana to his mouth and his tongue darted out to lick the chocolate from the fruit. He dipped the banana in the sauce again, turning it so that the top third of it was coated with the sticky stuff. He raised it to his face again, and opening his mouth wide, he took in the banana, pushing it dangerously far down his throat, as the chocolate smeared onto his lips and dripped down his chin. 

Jim watched the lewd display of his partner's oral expertise, desperately wishing for his partner to go back to sucking him instead of that stupid fruit. 

"Blair, please..." 

Blair stopped what he was doing to the banana and smiled down at his partner. "What's the matter, Jim? Jealous?" Blair taunted his lover as he licked the excess chocolate from his lips, using his fingers to scrape the stuff off his chin, and then sucking his fingers clean. Jim whimpered. 

Blair finally took pity on his lover and bent down over the big man to take the hard staff into his mouth. This time when Jim thrust up, Blair relaxed his throat and took Jim in to the hilt. 

Jim moaned in pleasure and reached for his lover, weaving a hand into Blair's long hair and stroking his face as Blair took care of him. His partner's talented mouth soon had him on the edge. When Blair's index finger found his opening and thrust in, he went over, screaming Blair's name and shooting his seed in strong spurts down Blair's throat. He shot so much so fast that some of it escaped Blair's lips and dripped down his chin. 

Jim relaxed his hold on Blair's head and collapsed onto the table. He watched as Blair sat up and licked the excess semen from his lips, using his fingers to scrape the stuff off his chin, and then sucking his fingers clean. 

Blair reached over to the chair and picked up the lube. He coated his own neglected erection, and slinging Jim's legs up and over his shoulders thrust into him with on hard push. Jim quickly adjusted to the invasion and moaned as Blair took him roughly, pressing down on him, forcing his legs back towards his chest and pounding into his upturned ass. Blair cried out as he found his own release, coming deep inside his lover. 

Blair let Jim's legs down and fell across the big man, smearing the remaining chocolate sauce on Jim's stomach between them. 

* * *

"Hey, Chief?" 

"Umm" 

"Come on Chief, get up. We're going to stick together." 

"That's okay with me, man." 

Jim chuckled at his semi conscious partner. "It'll be worse for you, buddy. You're the one with the body hair." 

Blair groaned and pulled himself up off his partner and got off the table. Jim swung his legs over the edge and stood up, his foot coming down on the discarded banana. He snorted in disgust and Blair turned to look. "You're cleaning that up, Chief." 

Blair chuckled. "Yes Jim, I will. If I've learned anything from living with you, I've learned to always clean up my messes." 

He was about to kneel on the floor to pick up the pieces of the banana, when Jim stopped him and pulled the younger man into his arms. He looked up at his partner and Jim took the opportunity to kiss the upturned lips. He hugged Blair closer and buried his face into his lover's wild curls. "I love you, Chief." He whispered. 

"I love you too Jim. And thank you for indulging me." 

"You're welcome, Chief." 

"So, did you like it?" Blair asked his partner. 

"Blair, you sucked me and fucked me and we both came. What's not to like." Jim tried to pull away from the embrace. 

Blair picked up on his sudden reluctance to talk and refused to let go. "Come on, Jim. Tell the truth." 

"Really Blair, it was fine." He tried to pull away again, and again Blair wouldn't let go. 

"Jim, do you realize how many fantasies I have floating around in my head? I don't expect you too like every single one of them. Now tell me the truth. You thought it was gross, right?" 

"Well Chief, when I get sticky during sex, I'd rather it be with our own bodily fluids." 

"Okay, fair enough. What else?" 

Jim stared at the floor. 

"Jim come on, give." 

"The chocolate sauce. You know they make that from a powder, right. To you it might feel smooth, but to me it feels gritty, like there's sand in it." 

Blair was instantly contrite. "I'm sorry Jim. I should have thought of that. Did it irritate your skin?" Blair studied Jim's chest to see if there was a rash forming. 

"No, I'm alright. It was just a little annoying, not outright irritating." 

"What else?" 

"The whipped cream. Them put a chemical in it to make it spray." 

"Yeah, I know that. Nitrous oxide. Oh god, did it irritate your sinuses? Man. I am the worst Guide. I should have thought of that, too." 

"Blair calm down, I'm okay. You didn't hurt me. It's just that I could smell it, and the scent of the gas and the scent of the cream don't really go together." 

Blair looked very dejected. "Was there anything about the fantasy that you liked?" 

Jim grinned. "Watching you deep throat that banana was a real turn on." 

Blair immediately recovered his good mood. "You liked that, huh?" 

"Oh yeah. Where did you learn to do that?" 

"Natural talent, man." 

"Can you do it with anything other than bananas?" 

"Of course. I can make eating any type of food into foreplay." 

"Going out to dinner with you is going to be and adventure from now on." 

* * *

End Sentinel Sundae by Tayla: tayla36@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
